


Under the Sea

by kealin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealin/pseuds/kealin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s here. Again,” Aomine drawled, snapping his claws as he pointed above at the slightly distorted image of the blond prince as he leaned over the edge of the lagoon, trying to peer down into its depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> As requested from Mitsucchi: KIKURO AND "KUROKO, THE MERMAN" PARODY AU WITH RYOUTA AS A HUMAN PRINCE (PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME XD)
> 
> I did not actually deliver that, but have some random attempted silly instead.
> 
> Beta'd by DarkIceDragon!

“He’s here.  _Again_ ,” Aomine drawled, snapping his claws as he pointed above at the slightly distorted image of the blond prince as he leaned over the edge of the lagoon, trying to peer down into its depths.  _  
_

Midorima swam in circles around Kuroko, the flounder every so often bumping into the merboy due to his horrible eyesight, frowning as he said, “Did I not tell you it was a bad idea to interfere with humans?” 

“I hope he leans down,” Aomine spoke, though no one really paid attention to him, reaching a dark red claw up and snapping it. “I really don’t like his face.”

“You shouldn’t have saved him. If this gets out to Akashi—”

“Akashi-kun doesn’t have to know,” Kuroko interrupted Midorima, placing a hand on the flounder’s head to keep him from bumping into the coral covered walls. “As long as neither of you say anything.”

Midorima glared at a seahorse, thinking it was Kuroko. “You shouldn’t have saved him,” he repeated. “Now he’ll always be here waiting for you to pop your head out of the waters because he  _knows_  merpeople exist now.”

Aomine grinned, snapping his claws. “Don’t worry, Tetsu, I’ll pinch him if he tries anything.”

Kuroko sighed, reaching out to grab Midorima and tucking the fish under his arm to prevent the flounder from swimming into a small crevice in the wall where an eel lived.

“Maybe he’ll go away after a few days.”

“Nah,” Aomine said, glancing up once more. “He looks like the persistent type.”


End file.
